


Family Intervention

by RoliviaisLOVE



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Cullen Bashing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE
Summary: When the Cullen children find out that their 'brother' is withholding their mothers mate from her they plan an intervention.Bella Swan doesn't know that her Edward is really an evil guy intent on destroying his mother's happiness and draining Bella completely.How do the Cullen children help save their mothers mate and the relationship between them.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Esme Cullen/Bella Swan, James/Victoria (Twilight), Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	Family Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely just a one shot and it was written just as a writing exercise to help me explore different relationship dynamics. I feel like Its not the greatest but I do adore the Esme/Bella pairing so might explore some more with them in the future :)
> 
> please excuse spelling amd grammar mistakes this was written at 5am this morning after being awake for 4 days solid. 
> 
> As always I do not own any of these characters unfortunately.

Esme knew from the moment she lay eyes on the girl that Bella Swan was hers and not her pansy of a son Edwards. 

Edward also knew that Bella wasn't his mate but she was his singer and he would be damned if he let anyone else's scent cling to his little human heroin baggie as he liked to secretly call her. He especially wouldn't let his gentle hearted 'mother' get her hands on her because then the girl would surely be turned and he wouldn't have any way of getting his fix then would he? 

It just so happened that Edward dazzled the girl into believing that she loved him weeks before Esme even laid eyes on her. So here she was stuck watching as her little mate made soft eyes at her selfish 'firstborn' while he deliberately rubbed their relationship in her face. As she watched he reached over to the girl and pulled her into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. Glancing back at his mother with a vindictive little smirk as she winced, before turning back to the girl and pretending to be interested in the girls life. 

While Bella happily chatted to Edward about her back story and some of her erratic hare-brained mothers schemes and he pretended to listen while taking in deep breathes of her tantalising blood, Esme watched in the side lines listening with rapt attention. Hanging on the girls every word. 

~ meanwhile outside the Cullen home ~ 

Around 30 miles deep into the forest that surrounded their Forks home Esme's other children and their coven leader had convened in private, well outside hearing range of the Cullen home. 

They all knew what was going on as much as Edward and Esme believed that they were oblivious to what was going on. They had all seen it, had all watched as their mothers eyes dulled in pain and her heart squeezed while their brother and son deliberately paraded the girl in front of Esme vindictively and they didn't like it. 

"Carlisle what do we do" Emmet asked, deferring to his 'father' their coven leader. 

"I'm really not sure what to do son, I don’t think their is anything that we can do" he replied solemnly. He didn't like it any more than his children but he simply didn't see a way they could help without someone getting hurt. 

"Bullshit" Rosalie sneered, glaring challengingly at Carlisle. "We have to get him away from the girl Carlisle he's going to hurt her and you know it, we all know it, Jasper has already told you he's picking up more and more vindictive and scheming like feelings from him and I'm worried how far he's willing to go just to hurt Esme" she growled because while Rosalie never wanted this life she could never deny her mother her happiness. After all, Esme had been the one person in her life except from her mate Emmet that had helped Rosalie heal after her brutal assault and she did not wish anyone to experience what she did. Deep down she knew Edward was capable of the same, that he would quite happily rape the girl just to get at Esme and she could not and would not let that happen. The girl deserved better than that. The girl deserved Esme and Esme deserved the girl. 

The girl thought that Rosalie hated her but she infact didn't. She was quite enamoured with the girl. She had proven herself as selfless and pure as their mother was and Rosalie knew that they would be great friends in the future. She had hoped that if she could scare the girl off she would get herself away from Edward and it would provide Esme the perfect opportunity to claim the girl as was her right. But Edward had pumped the girl so full of his pheromones and dazzled her to the point that the girl didn't have any of her own thoughts currently. 

"He will hurt her Carlisle, I've seen it. His plans for her are vile and we must stop it before he has the chance. We all saw Rosalie suffer a similar fate and we cannot allow Bella to suffer the same, she won't make it out alive" Alice whispered. Her eyes filling with venom tears that would never fall as she thought of the fate that awaited her best friend if they didn't intervene and fast. 

"Rosalie and Alice are right Sir" Jasper growled. "I will not allow him to harm what is OURS" his last word was said with such vehemence as the Major shone through to the surface. That girl was his sister, THEIR sister and his mothers mate and his beast would not even contemplate the idea that any harm should befall that in which his family laid claim to. 

Carlisle nodded in agreement his eyes quickly snapping up to Alice as she gasped in surprise. They knew it meant she had had a vision and they waited patiently for her to fill them in. 

All she did was turn to her sister with a grin, hope filling her copper coloured eyes. "Yes Rosie yes, that’s it" she whispered. 

See while the others had been discussing the issue Rosalie did what Rosalie did best, she planned. She knew that the only way to get to the girl would be to get her away from Edward long enough for them to get the pheromones out her system then tell her the truth. They all knew that the only way to break a dazzle was to break the heart of the individual under the influence of a vampires dazzle. In other words by telling Isabella the truth about Esme and Edward. It would cause the girl pain sure but there was simply no other way and the best they can do is be there for the girl in the aftermath. The only issue would be getting their traitor of an ex brother away from the girl long enough to work their magic. 

Just as that thought had crossed her mind an image of a fiery red head flashed in her mind and she knew it would be perfect. She would enlist the help of her old friend Victoria and her coven to help. Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper didn't know who Victoria was so they wouldn't be suspicious in the slightest that it was Rosalie that had asked them to get involved. Victoria's mate was a tracker and she knew they would play the part well. She would ask them to turn up at their baseball game tomorrow and fool Eddie boy into believing that James and Victoria wanted to hunt Bella. Eddie would feel like his singer was being threatened and wouldn't stop long enough in his panic to protect his claim on the girl to think about his actions, he would go along with Rosalie's protection suggestions since they all know she was the best strategist in the coven. She would instruct Emmet, Victoria and her coven to dispatch of Edward when the opportunity presented itself. 

Rosalie merely locked her gaze with her little pixie of a sister communicating in the way that only sisters could that they couldn't let anyone else apart from Emmet in on their plan. They both nodded before Rosalie ran off to place some calls. Leaving Alice to explain to the rest of their family. 

"Well Alice, care to explain?" Carlisle mused, looking expectantly at his daughter. 

"All I can tell you is that it'll be take care of. Emmet can know, Rosalie and I can know but that is all, you all cannot protect your thoughts as well as we can and if Edward catches on it will end horribly for us all" she sighed hoping that they would understand. 

As if on cue Jasper, Carlisle and Emmet nodded in understanding. 

"Well then, Jasper and I will take our leave Alice but please if anything changes do not keep us in the dark" 

Alice merely nodded in acknowledgement before kissing her husband chastely and watching him and Carlisle take off for home. 

~the next day, Cullen clan baseball field~ 

"STOP!!!!" Yelled Alice as she was overtaken by a vision. 

Three nomad Vampires sporting blood red eyes trekked through the forest in their direction, emerging out of the fog eerily as they approached the baseball field. Two males and one Red Headed female. The Red head was tucked under the blonde male with long greasy looking hairs arm, while the dark skinned dread locked Vampire stalked forward on the other side of the blonde. All three the picture of ungodly intent. 

Edward snapped his head up and growled. "How long Alice" 

"Thirty seconds" she replied, fear evident in her voice. 

Edward was livid and panicked. He did not want these vampires anywhere near his Bella. She surely smelt far too good for the blood drinkers to resist her and where would that leave him? 

"We need to get her out of here" he growled, flashing off in the direction of the human girl currently standing at Esme's side. 

"There's no time" Alice warned. 

The rest of the coven picking up on the imminent threat as they sensed foreign vampire scents drifting their way, all raced to group around the human. Edward tugged Bella harshly into his side, pulling her hair lose from the ponytail she had it in. 

"Like that will help" Rosalie sneered at her brother and his mate "you can smell her form the other side of the field" 

Edward growled in response. He would deal with his arrogant stuck up sister when the danger had passed. 

Esme after freezing for a second in blind panic forced herself to relax and strode to Carlisle's side wanting to ensure she was between these strange vampires and her human mate just in case she needed to intervene. 

Victoria, James and Laurent stepped gracefully into sight, careful to keep their thoughts focused on their personas for the afternoon. Each thinking about killing humans and the intoxicating taste of human blood. As they approached they stilled for a moment, breathing in deeply, their eyes darkening at the human girls scent. She really did smell divine. Perhaps that is why this coven with the strange coloured eyes were keeping her around. 

A prize for the winning team? James the blonde male thought, smirking to himself as he pictured getting a taste for himself. 

"Well well" James sang merrily "here we were hoping to join your light hearted game of baseball before we continue north, but it looks like their is a prize for the winning team, am ‘aye right?" He queried, gazing at the human girl longingly. His coven mates also followed his gaze and locked onto the petite brown haired beauty clinging to the male pansy looking vampire who stood slightly behind the rest of this strange coven. 

'Hmmm' Victoria thought 'wouldn't she be a beautiful addition to her and her hunk of a mates love making later as they fucked her senseless before devouring her life essence slowly as they both climaxed in heady ecstasy?' 

Edward growled again, his eyes blacker than night as he stared challengingly at the blonde tracker. He didn't like the thoughts going through this Red eyed vampire covens minds as they thought about his little singer. She was his and only he would get to fuck her senseless before draining her as he climaxed. 

"I'm sorry my friends" Carlisle called diplomatically, tensing himself so that he would be ready to fight if it came to it. "But you have us all wrong, Bella is not a prize nor a snack, she's our sons mate and will join this coven soon enough" he explained, hoping that this would defuse the situation peacefully. 

'Ha' James thought. He knew his mate would want to play with this human and she simply smelt too good too pass up on so they would have her. 

"Shame, she smells divine" he said.   
"Well that is simply no fun" Victoria muttered stroppily. Before smirking, she knew James would know she wanted this human badly so James would get the girl for her. 

"Never!!" Edward growled, holding tighter to the human, before easing off slightly as the girl whimpered in pain and Esme tensed in response. 

James locked eyes with Edward smirking evilly. "Game on" he thought, knowing that the boy would be able to read his intent through his eyes. Oh how James loved a hunt. 

"Well" the dark skinned vampire interrupted the staring match, eager to ease the tension and get his coven out of here before a fight broke out. "It looks like we've hit a bit of a disagreement, my coven and I shall leave now, we do not wish for a fight" he said diplomatically. Before he walked backwards. His coven reluctantly following, but not before they both cast one last longing glance at the human girl. 

'Soon, we will have her' they both thought before they flashed after their coven mate and out of sight of the Cullen’s. No one on the baseball field relaxed their stance nor moved until they could no longer sense the vampires in the area. 

Once the red eyes were gone, they sprung into action. 

Moving for the protection of their home, the entire coven, human girl included were soon standing in their garage planning how they could protect this human girl. 

In the end it was decided. They would stage to Bella's father that the girl was simply leaving to go back home. Then Alice and Rosalie would take the girl to Phoenix to protect her while Esme and Carlisle stayed behind to protect the girls father and Edward, Emmet and Jasper would chase after the red eyed coven to ensure their demise before Rosalie and Alice would return with the girl. 

~ somewhere in the air between Seattle and Phoenix ~ 

Alice and Rosalie did not relax until they were safely off the ground with the human girl. They knew by the time they reached the hotel in Phoenix, Bella would be sufficiently enough detoxed from Edwards pheromones that they could proceed with deglamourizing her. Currently the human lay sleeping, curled into Alice's side while the pixie like vampire stroked her hair soothingly. 

"So first off is sorting Bella" Rosalie murmured to her sister in a volume that only a vampire would be able to hear. 

"Yes" Alice agreed at the same volume. "It'll work Rosie, it's all going to plan. She'll be okay and by tomorrow she'll be curled up on the sofa in Esme's arms, smelling of sex" she quipped light-heartedly. Rosalie smiled gently at the girl as she gazed at her sleeping form. 

"I can not wait to get to know her truly" she whispered, regret clear in her voice. Alice reached over to squeeze her sisters shoulder in silent support before an idea came to her. 

"Why not start now" she said, what was meant to be a question was more of a demand as she shifted the sleeping girl gently and repositioned the girl against Rosalie, who surprising herself and Alice, simply shifted to accommodate the girls comfort, wrapping the sleeping human in her arms and guiding the humans face to the crook of the usually stoic vampires neck. 

Neither of them said a word about it though. They were happy to bare witness without the need to comment. "You'll know when to clue Jasper in on it and alert Victoria?" Rosalie questioned her sister softly. 

The little pixie just nodded in response before "yes and I will let you know when it is safe to call Esme and tell her to come and collect her little human" she said smiling. 

Bella sighed in her sleep, breathing in deeply. "Rosie" she whispered before clutching tighter at the blonde haired beauty that held her. For a moment Rosalie stilled, glancing at the sleeping human before the softest, most tender look Alice had ever seen crossed the blondes face. 

"She knows my scent Alice, she knows I'm holding her and yet she trusts that I will protect her" she whispered in disbelief, elated that the human girl at least knew subconsciously that Rosalie would infact protect the girl from harm because Rosalie would always fight for her family and that included her new young human sister. 

~ Phoenix ~ 

Bella woke up slowly and knew straight away that she was being held tightly by a vampire. She relaxed into the cold, yet comforting embrace of one of her vampire family members before tensing slightly as she breathed in the vampires scent. 

Rosalie. 

The humans heart rate increased slightly before she forced herself to relax. The Usually hostile blonde who held her started purring gently before coasting her fingers through the humans hair, chuckling gently. 

"Its alright Isabella, I won't let any harm come to you" she whispered tenderly causing the human girls heart to clench in response. Bella knew that what Rosalie was essentially saying is that she loved her, by showing her rather than telling her because Bella knew that the only people that were ever allowed this close to the vampire were those dearest to her. 

"Rosie" she whispered. Tightening her hold on the vampire before moving to sit up. She expected Rosalie to let go of her and allow her to move off of her. But she didn't, instead she kept the girl close as she swung her legs down in a seated position before repositioning the girl so she was sitting in her lap, still held tenderly by the vampire. 

Just then Bella caught sight of the hotel room they were in and the previous days events clashed back into her mind causing her to panic slightly. 

"Shhh" the blonde cooed gently. "Everything’s alright angel but we do need to talk to you about a few things" she continued. Causing Bella to look up at her, those big brown eyes gazing up at her in utter curiosity. 

"Firstly, how are you feeling?" Alice chimed, striding up to the girl with a plate of toast and a glass of water and a painkiller. 

"Like I've just come down from a months long nicky buzz" she replied, chuckling humorously. Bella took the food, the pain killer and the water gratefully, eating so fast she barely registered the food passing her lips. Once she was finished she stood with a small stretch, some of the bones in her body popping quietly as she willed some energy into her bones. 

"I know we need to talk about something important but would either of you mind if I took a few human moments to freshen up?" Bella enquired hesitantly. 

"Of course go ahead, you do not need to ask to use the bathroom angel" Rosalie replied. Watching as the girl smiled and nodded gratefully before scurrying off to the bathroom. 

Rosalie sighed, had her brother really taken the fight out of this girl so much that she didn't even feel comfortable acknowledging her own needs in front of others?

When the girl came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later she had showered and dressed in fresh clothes. Ones Alice had gone out and got the girl before she woke up so that she would not be covered in Edwards scent. Now that she was free of the Pansy boys disgusting odour, Rosalie took a moment to breathe in the intoxicating scent of her human sister, finding it oddly comforting rather than enticing. She made a mental note to tell the girl once they broke her heart, freed her from the dazzle and soothed her. She deserved to know just how much of a blessing she really was to this family. 

"Okay" Alice sighed softly, running her fingers through her spiky pixie cut. "Come sit down Bella" 

~ 1 hour later, still in Phoenix ~ 

"God" the human girl sobbed. "He did that, how could he do that, he fooled me Alice why did he do that? What is it about my blood that truly made him into such a monster? I.... I... " the girl trailed of overcome with the sobs that wracked her body. Rosalie moved to her side pulling her sobbing human sister onto her lap and wrapped the girl in her arms securely. Bella instantly flung her arms around Rosalie, clinging to the vampire in a death grip. 

"It wasn't your blood angel, that turned him into a monster. He's always been that way, I’ve seen it in him from the moment I woke up seventy years ago, it just took until now for the rest of our family to notice" Rosalie soothed. 

"Oh god, Esme" the girl cried her heart stuttering painfully at the thought of the gentle woman Bella had been attracted to from the very first time she met her. It now all made sense to her, how every time she would see the caramel haired beauty her heart would skip a beat only for Edward to smile blindingly at her and she would become so confused and flustered she didn’t know what she felt. "He hurt her, he hurt my Esme" she whispered, burying her face into her vampire sisters neck. 

"Give her here" Alice said softly. "I've already alerted Jasper too the plan and notified Victoria that it is time to turn the tables, it's time you phoned our mother" 

Rosalie nodded before gently placing Bella in Alice's arms. The girl whimpered and tried to hold on to Rosalie but the vampire only smiled softly before pulling the girls hands off her gently. "I'll be back angel I just need to check in with our family and let them know how you are doing" she explained softly, placing a reassuring yet loving kiss on the girls forehead and sliding away to the bedroom to place the call to her mother. 

"Rosalie" Esme answered straight away. "How is she coping, does she need anything, is there..." 

"Mom stop" Rosalie cut Esme of gently before continuing. "Bella is not physically hurt in any way but she is rather emotionally upset. We need you to come to Phoenix right away, I need you to trust me and do not call anyone. Especially not Edward or anyone with him. I'll explain everything when you get here" she said. 

"Oh okay, I'm on my way Rosie, I'll see you as soon as possible" her mother replied before the line went dead. 

When Rosalie re-joined her sisters in the small sitting area, she found Bella drifting in and out of sleep, looking far more relaxed than she had done before Rosalie had left the room. 

"I had to give her a little dose of my pheromones to soothe her enough for her to relax" Alice murmured, still holding the girl close and running her fingers comfortingly through her hair. 

"Before you say, it wasn't a lot, infact it was very, very little but I think its my scent, no matter how subtle it is, more than anything that has relaxed her such." Alice defended.   
Rosalie chuckled. "Its alright Alice, no need to explain yourself to me" Alice giggled in relief before her body froze and her eyes glazed over in a vision. Before Alice had a chance to come out of the vision Rosalie's phone rang and she picked up quickly. 

"Vicky" she greeted. 

"Rosie you will be glad to know that it is done" Victoria told her, Rosalie smiled, more so at the hint of pride in her friends voice than anything. 

"You'll also be glad to know that I got it all on video, I'm sending it to you now so that you too can rejoice in this fine moment of great historical importance" Victoria laughed, Rosalie joined her, quietly admitting that she would very much like to rejoice in seeing that Pansy burn. 

Their brief moment of levity was short lived, Victoria sobering up first, Rosalie following immediately after as Victoria asked how the girl was doing. 

"She's dozing just now, it was so painful to watch her break like that Vicki, my poor poor baby sister. The things he did to her, she's covered in bruises and small lacerations that she doesn't remember how she got, his scent was covering her. She was heartbroken to hear the truth. I doubt she will improve anymore than she has until Esme gets here. She's more concerned for Esme's wellbeing than her own and it is simply heart-breaking to watch. He stripped her of her identity, her personality and planned to rape and drain her next weekend when we go out hunting" Rosalie ranted, venting her anger at the injustice her little sister had endured at the hands of a man who Rosalie was supposed to call brother. 

"Goodness" Victoria whispered, struggling to contain her anger. "If we had known the extent of it we would have made the Pansy boy suffer so much worse than he did. No matter how disgusting it was to have to act in such a vile way in the clearing yesterday I would surely do it again if it meant we could have saved her from that betrayal" she continued. Rosalie could hear the anger and heartbreak in her friends voice. 

"I know Vic, I know. I cannot thank you and your coven enough for doing this for her, for us" she replied letting the emotion show in her voice for once so that Victoria would know just how grateful she truly was. 

"You are more than welcome Rosalie, you have always been there for us in the past, by God I owe you my life 5 times over. We will always have your covens back and I am glad we could help the girl, she sounds like a real gem Rosie" Victoria said. 

"She definitely is Vic. Although something strange Alice and I noticed today, now that her scent is no longer laced with Eddie boys disgusting pheromones she smells intoxicating but not in the sense that we want to drink from her but in the sense that it soothes us nearly as much as our mates scent soothes us" Victoria could hear the curiosity in her friends voice and chuckled lightly. 

"Dear Rosalie, I think I have finally found the one topic that I actually know more than you about" she laughed. 

"Do enlighten me" Rosalie snorted in amusement at her friends teasing. 

"Her scent soothes you because she is bonded to you by a familial bond. One thing I learned when I spent some time with the volturi queens was about vampire bonds. There are three main bonds. Obviously the mate bond, then there is the familial bond, then the singers bond. It seems like your family is full of them. The familial bond is much like the mating bond but without any of the sexual or intimate strands. Your scents will be comforting to one another and you will all be extremely protective of one another. Its rare to find so many in one coven. I’m pretty sure that Didyme would love to witness such a beautiful blessing" Victoria explained and Rosalie couldn’t help but agree with her friend, it was a beautiful blessing and she would cherish that for eternity. She smiled gently as Alice stood and passed a now sleeping Bella back to Rosalie as she sat down in Alice's place on the sofa. 

"Rose" Victoria sounded hesitant for a moment before she continued "once this is all over and the girl is more settled into her role at Esme's side, do you think Carlisle and Esme would let us join your coven for a while. We are awfully tired of the nomadic lifestyle and until you got back in touch we were drifting rather aimlessly" her voice was a lot more timid than Rosalie was used to hearing from her best friend and it pulled at her heart to hear her sound so unsure with herself. 

"Yes of course, I will give him your number and tell him of your interest he will contact you soon enough my friend, but now I must bid you farewell, I sense my mother approaching. Stay safe, you know where I am if you need me". 

Coming of the phone, Rosalie slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans before she refocused back on Bella. Her sister. Their little human girl and for the first time in her immortal life Rosalie found that she didn't resent her change anymore and could only thank Carlisle for saving her life that night because he gave her a mother, a father. He gave her a sister, a brother and a chance to find her one true love, her soul mate and now because of him she has the chance to get to know her beautiful, kind-hearted little sister - Isabella Swan. 

~ Esme had never in her vampire life pushed herself so hard but she needed to get to her little mate. She could feel her pain and felt powerless while stuck in forks knowing her girl was halfway across the country. When Rosalie had called telling her she needed to come to Bella, Esme did not need to be told twice. She said goodbye and then she ran, she ran and she ran and she ran some more until she eventually made it to her destination. Now as she hugged Alice and started inside she couldn't help but feel nerves start to build in her stomach. She was for the first time since Isabella had entered her life going to see her mate and her little human mate would recognise the mating bond, even if she didn't quite understand it yet. 

She only hoped she could restrain herself enough to go at a pace that was to Isabella's satisfaction. She knew it would be difficult because no matter how gentle a person Esme was, when it came to her mate Esme was just as possessive and territorial as the next Vampire. Having to watch that pansy boy parade her mate around in front of her for weeks had done nothing to appease her beast or calm her instinctual need to claim her mate, infact he had only succeeded in riling her instincts up so much more and she felt her beast rattling even now, demanding that Esme break the girl into submission and destroy the little man child who thought he was entitled to touch what was hers. 

Entering the hotel room Esme stopped dead in her tracks, there on the sofa was her eldest daughter, cradling Esme's mate tenderly on the sofa, rocking her gently and soothing the girls whimpers with softly spoken words, promising the girl that Esme was going to be there soon and she would keep her sister safe until her mate could get there. Her Isabella was clutching Rosalie's top in her dainty hands and her mate had her nose buried in her daughter's neck. Rosalie was so engrossed in soothing her sister that she hadn't even noticed Esme's presence which was lucky for her because it gave Esme a chance to collect herself. She smiled softly at the scene in front of her, even her beast seemed to take a moment to admire the two girls on the sofa in front of her. She was elated that Rosie and Isabella had been able to bond and seeing them so close made her heart fill with warmth. After a minute she decided that it was in fact time to interrupt the scene because Esme really needed to hold her mate in her arms as soon as she possibly could. 

"Rosie" she called softly smiling as her daughter, looking calmer and more content with life than Esme had ever seen her looked up at her and smiled the first ever genuine smile Esme had ever seen on her beautiful face. Esme smiled brighter in response and moved to sit down on the sofa by Rosalie's feet. Alice sitting on the floor, resting her head against her mothers knee. 

"She's mine" Rosalie started "my sister" her voice filled with so much conviction, love and determination it was hard to imagine that the two had ever been at odds. 

"No" Alice interjected, smiling at Rosalie. "She's ours" 

Rosalie smiled back nodding "our sister" she agreed. 

"Mom, before we hand you her you must first know that Victoria and her coven were never a real threat to Bella. Rosie and I asked them for their help in separating Edward from Bella. You see, we know that Bella is your mate not his and we all watched helplessly as he used and abused her and paraded her in front of you. We watch your eyes dull and pain swirl behind your once bright smile and we couldn’t stand it anymore. We all tried to brain storm so that we could come up with a way to help. We knew he was dazzling her and filling her full of his pheromones so the only way was for us to get her away, allow her time to detox and then snap her out of the dazzle, that is the pain you felt earlier" Alice explained. Esme could not even fathom the words to express to her daughters just how grateful she was for them and their meddlesome behaviour. Learning that Bella knew she was Esme's mate and had been crying out for her both elated her and broke her heart. Once they had explained to Esme everything that had happened Esme couldn’t help but tear up in relief. Her family were such a blessing and she truly loved them with all her heart. 

"Before you take her out of Rosalie's arms mom you need to wake her, if you just take her she will panic when she wakes because her body will recognise the mate bond and she will become painfully aroused if you are that close to her and it will scare her, you need to give her a moment for her body to recognise the connection forming and process it before you can then hold her" Alice told her mother gently. Knowing that her mother wouldn't like having to wait the five minutes extra this would take. 

Esme simply nodded to let Alice know she had heard her before she crouched down on the floor beside Rosalie's shoulder. She reached down and gently brushed the hair back from the girls face, whispering and murmuring for her to wake up. It took a moment for Bella to register Esme's voice but when she did her eyes snapped open, automatically locking onto Esme's beautiful pitch black orbs. The girls grip on Rosalie tightened a fraction and she gasped as she felt something shift inside her, a magnetic strand holding her and tethering her to the gorgeous woman kneeling in front of her. She breathed in slowly, Esme's scent filling her nose as she shivered slightly at the growing smirk she could see on Esme's face. Bella had never seen this woman do anything but smile and yet the smirk didn't seems out of place on her ivory face and she had definitely never seen Esme look as lustful as she did right now. 

After a few moments of silence, the girls heartbeat picked up and her eyes filled with such joy that Esme's smirk fell of her face immediately and was replaced by a soft smile instead. 

"Esme!" Bella breathed, the name coming out as a soft whisper. Yet Esme didn’t fail to hear the way the younger girls lips caressed Esme's name as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Bella suddenly lunged forward latching herself on to Esme and wrapping herself around the older woman tightly. Esme chuckled pulling her little mate tighter to her body, erasing what little space was between them. Burying her nose in Bella's neck she inhaled deeply taking in the beautiful scent of the girl in her arms. She could smell traces of her daughters on her mates skin but that did not seem to bother her. She just Inhaled again and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she thought, she finally had her little mate In her arms and she was hers, so very hers it made her heart warm and her chest flutter. So filled with love for her Isabella. 

~ Forks, Cullen Residence the next day ~ 

Ever since the mating bond had been established between Esme and her mate, things were becoming unbearable for them both. It was as if after weeks of the bond being denied and suppressed by both individuals, the bond was asserting itself with a fierceness. Esme and her human couldn’t bear to be separated from one another for more than a few minutes and it was intense. Esme was extremely possessive and had taken to growling at anyone that dared even look at them. 

She didn’t mean it and she knew her family were no threat but she couldn't control the reactions. Bella was in a similar dilemma just on the complete opposite end of the scale. Her need to be reminded that she was Esme's was constant. If Esme wasn't holding her she felt vulnerable. Rationally she knew she was safe but despite that she couldn't stop her reaction whenever Esme wasn't holding her. 

A gentle knock came at the door to Esme's bedroom, where both vampire and Human were hiding away from their family. Cuddling in the dark. 

Esme's growl in response was low and dangerous sounding however Rosalie simply opened the door but did not enter the room. "I phoned Didyme" she stated simply. This brought Esme's growl to an abrupt halt and she frowned in confusion. "Why" she whispered. "I wanted to see if she knew what was happening and if there was something that could be done to help you both because it pains us to see you both in pain. She said that it is exactly what we suspected. Edwards actions caused the mating bond to be denied and suppressed for a long time, it is recertifying itself. Didyme has said that she has only seen this once before and it was infact another vampire/human relationship. The human was being used as a bargaining chip in a war between two covens. She was mated to a member in the coven she was being kept from, like yourselves they had only just met when the girl was stolen. The volturi stepped in after hearing about what was going on. By that point the girl had been held captive for seven weeks. The volturi of course reunited the mates and they were in the same position as you. The vampire was extremely possessive towards the human and the human in return was extremely insecure and vulnerable when she wasn't being held by her vampire. They only thing that helped in the end was the vampire mate initiating the first bite to secure the bond. I know it is very early in your relationship and neither of you may be ready to be intimate just yet but that is the only solution she knows of. We will leave you be for the rest of the weekend. Even if you decide not to claim Bella it will still give you both some down time where you can both simply be in each others company without added worry or interruption. Remember we all love you both and we will see you Monday" with that Rosalie shut Esme's room door and disappeared. 

Esme sensed the house emptying within minutes of Rosalie's departure. 

"Did you hear what Rose said little one?" Esme whispered gently in her mates ear. Bella nodded not lifting her head from the crook of Esme's neck. 

"Do you understand what it means to initiate the first bite?" Esme murmured, pulling her girl up slightly and forcing the girl to look at her. She needed to make sure her mate understood what was happening and was able to make an informed decision about this. 

"I do and I'm okay with it and not even because it will settle the mating bond but because I want you Esme, I have since the day I saw you. Every time I saw you my heart would clench and I would long for you in ways I have never longed for anyone. Edward, he kept messing with my mind, clouding it and overpowering me whenever he sensed my want for you. I remember he used to taunt me at night before I slept and at night I would always dream of you. Now that I have you I don't ever want to let you go." She said, her eyes shinning with a sincerity Esme had never before had directed at her and she knew she would forever want to see that level of honesty on her mates face, always. 

"Okay love, okay. I want you to know that I love you with all my dead unbeating heart. I know this is your first time but please trust that I will guide you where you need to go but no matter what if you tell me to stop at any time I will, I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable in the slightest." Esme said, her sincerity matching Bella's own. 

Bella nodded shyly, a smile breaking out on her face as she leaned in to place a kiss on Esme's lips. It was soft, a brief but loving kiss to help them both affirm the love they were feeling in that moment. 

Esme smiled and pressed her lips back to Bella's, kissing her softly but easily manipulating the girls lips. She used the distraction to flip their positions on the bed, lying the girl flat on her back. Esme could feel her inner beast taking control. Her girls excitement was heady and she could practically taste how wet she was already. She licked Bella's bottom lip sensually causing the girl to moan in response, using this to slip her tongue inside her mates mouth for the first time. 

Her mate whimpered softly, throwing her hands into Esme's hair to keep their mouths pressed together. Their kiss had morphed in that one movement from soft and sensual to hungry and desperate. Esme knew that if she did not get them stripped soon then they would both end up climaxing from kissing alone and as much as she liked the idea of being able to make her girl climax without doing anything other than kissing her that is not what she wanted for them tonight. 

Tonight the night was about her claiming her mate and marking her, solidifying their bond. So she was going to do nothing less than thoroughly fuck her girl until the girl could no longer take it anymore. With that thought in mind Esme sat back on her heels and quickly ripped both their clothes of leaving them both bare. Her eyes raked over the beauty that lay there on the bed beneath her. Her breasts were rather full for a girl of her age, her body toned and curved in all the right places, her hips beautiful and white and her long skinny legs were gorgeous. 

"You're perfect" she whispered. Leaning In to kiss her mates breath away. She pulled back and trailed her kisses lower. She could smell how wet and needy her little human was so she decided to skip past her breasts for now and dive right in mouth first to the girls vagina. She licked the girl from the base of her entrance all the way up to her hard little clit in one long, slow but firm motion, she did it again and again until she felt so dizzying drunk from the taste of Bella's arousal that she began licking her mates dripping folds greedily. Her girl tasted heavenly and Esme could feel her beast hum with satisfaction at finally having what is theirs below her. Delighting in the girls keening as she began to work her hips against Esme's tongue. Until suddenly both she and Bella were moaning loudly, the girls hips and Esme's tongue rubbing in an almost frenzy as her girl reached her first orgasm of the night. Bella cried out, her back arching and her head thrashing as the violent wave of pleasure shuddered through her from her head to the very tip of her toes. Even as the girl began to come down from her orgasm Esme shoved two fingers straight into the girls opening and began pumping them in and out furiously as she lent up to take her lovers nipples into her mouth. 

Esme worked the girls breasts expertly with teeth, tongue and fingers, while fucking the girl with her other hand, until the girls whole body was literally spasming as she climaxed for the second time. Looking up as her girls orgasm washed over her face, Esme herself came at the sight of her mate, face screwed up in pleasure, body flushed, breathing erratic and body flushed a deep scarlet red. The girl blushed harder as she felt Esme's gaze sweep her body. She was gorgeous and Esme couldn’t help the possessive growl that slipped from her as she watched her mate. She was the most beautiful person Esme had ever met and she was all hers. 

Gently removing her fingers from Isabella’s vagina she brought the cum soaked fingers up to her own mouth and sucked them dry as she relished the taste of her mate. She decided to slow things down as she sensed the girls exhaustion approaching. 

She brought their lips together again in a slow soft kiss as she straddled her mates hips. Gripping the girls legs and using them as leverage to line their clits up together as Esme began rocking gently against the girl. She could feel her beast eagerly pacing, this was it and after she had bitten Isabella, the girl would be hers forever and no one would be able to come between them again. 

Esme increased the pace of her grinding as she could feel both their orgasms approaching. The girl was panting and clutching onto Esme tightly as the knot in her stomach curled tightly. Bella could sense the urgency in Esme's movements now, she could tell that it wasn't Esme in control anymore and she knew all she could do to help would be just to hold on tightly to her mate and give herself to Esme. 

Pulling her lips away from Esme's, Isabella bore her neck to her mate, smiling softly as she shut her eyes. Esme watch as Isabella exposed her throat to her and she purred at the beautiful display of submission. She trailed her tongue down over the girls jaw, down her neck and gently took the girls pulse point in her mouth. Growling in pleasure as she felt her orgasm wash through her. 

Her mate also cried out and Esme felt her fangs drop as she bit into the soft warm flesh of her mates neck. Moaning softly as she pulled in a mouthful of the girls blood. It was the sweetest blood she had ever tasted and she savoured the flavour in her mouth before gently removing her teeth and using her tongue to seal the wound she had created there. 

Gathering the girl up in her arms Esme rolled onto her back. Bringing the girl to rest on her chest as she stroked her fingers soothingly along Bella's back. Bella curled up willingly, holding onto her mate and nuzzling her face into the vampire below her. They both could feel the bond settling as they lay there together and both couldn’t help but feel like they had never before felt anything as special as this moment. 

"I love you Esme" Bella whispered, squeezing her mate tightly. 

Esme squeezed the girl back in response, placing a kiss on the top of her head before whispering "I love you too Isabella, now and forever".


End file.
